


空逅/霜铁支线1-②

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321
Summary: 不仅仅是痴汉play，不过现在怎么看都是痴汉。其实没人喜欢痴汉的，不是吗？





	空逅/霜铁支线1-②

“我们谈个条件。”

“不谈。”

Loki撒娇般的嘟囔着，吻上面前的白皙脖子，被温热的舌头舔过，tony不由挺直后背，“不谈就……别亲我！”

Tony抬手别扭的抵着他的下巴，让他远离自己的脖子。

“那也不谈，反正我是准备强暴你的。”说着Loki的下巴就和tony的手杠上了，最终tony因姿势问题败下阵来，Loki如愿以偿的再次吻上他的脖子，手也没闲着，合着水淌入他的衬衫下，从侧腰到前胸，画着圈的往上摸。

哼……

Loki因手下人僵直的身体而发出愉快的声音。

他咬上tony的耳朵，低声说：“你又感觉了对不对？”

“没有！”

Tony咬牙否认，可却招来Loki坏心眼的欺负，他的手指在乳头周围画着圈揉捏着，在tony否认时用力了掐了上去。

“啊……”

屁股突然抬起随着水的浮力往上顶，却被Loki一把抱住按回到自己的跨中间，那只手也顺势解开金属纽扣隔着西裤下流的蠕动着手指。

“不许你摸。”

拼死压着口中要溢出来的呻吟，tony倔强的伸出双手去拉想钻进裤子里的手，对方也没阻止，反而就那么拽着他的手扒开湿溻溻的裤子，钻进去，隔着内裤揉弄起他的分身，“我说了这是强奸。”

张开嘴，Loki狠狠地咬住tony的脖子，直到嘴里翻出血腥味才松开，那上面赫然的印着两排完整的牙印，丝丝血点从压印中冒出，Loki探出舌头轻轻扫过，将血含入嘴中，又落下一吻。

“你真是个变态！这样有意思吗？”

忍着疼痛，保持着手被别人操控着撸动自己分身的状态，不甘的讽刺他。

“你热了，难道没意思吗？”

话一说完，Loki的舌头就攀上tony的脖子，并顺着抬起要往下舔，随着Loki的起身，tony自然下沉，水几乎要摸过他的嘴巴，一呼吸就能吸入水，呛得他想坐起来。

黑色的脑袋从身后探过来，摩擦着他的脸颊，鼻尖似有似无的捧着皮肤，舌头带着电流缠上乳头，只一下tony呻吟出声，昂着脖子将整颗脑袋沉睡水里，只将胸口挺起，投入Loki的口中。

“good boy。”

趁着tony情迷，Loki艰难的扯掉他的腰带，将他的下半身拉入浴缸内，费劲的扯掉裤子和内裤，手迫不及待的握住微微翘起的分身。Tony身上只剩一件白衬衫泡在水里，脱离身体地附在水面上，他的双手忍不住抓住上方Loki的前襟，想从水里探出头。

Loki懂他的意思，可却在将要把他拉出来时，猛地沉下身子，将自己整个压向tony，张口大吸了一口气，头钻入水下，寻找到tony的唇，紧紧地贴上去。

Tony缺氧的挣扎，却在得到Loki渡过来的氧气时，打开城门，双手抱住Loki的头，将他压向自己，狠狠地纠缠起他的唇。

空气被一点点渡到tony口中，舌头不可避免的纠缠在一起，tony艰难的睁开眼睛，浴缸里的水将外面的世界扭曲成不可思议的抽象画。

意识有些抽离，脑袋就被人从水里捞出来，脖子枕在浴缸边沿，出水那一刻全身都逼迫着自己张嘴大口呼吸，鼻腔里的水呛得他治咳嗽，胸口在衬衫下起伏。

Loki乐意看到如此狼狈的tony，短促的笑过之后，他的两条腿在水里压着tony的下半身，一条腿屈膝挤进他们，用布料，摩擦着高涨的分身。

“你……唔！”

Tony两只手摸上边沿想起身，却被Loki当做两个人的支撑，压上去，搂着他的脖子咬住嘴唇，放肆的吸吮。

口腔被侵占，Loki的舌头像蛇一样灵活，刺弄着他的上下颚，被顶的头皮发麻，而下部分身也被蹭的发胀，酥麻的感觉从小腹传遍全身，双重刺激摧残着tony的理智，在Loki再一次用力抬起膝盖时，tony全身一挺，紧接着酸软的握不住边沿，手滑入水中，全靠着Loki的双臂才没有重新栽会水里。

他下意识的往上挺，两只手无力的扯着Loki的衣服，如同溺水的人抓住了救命稻草般。

Tony的大眼睛被逼出眼泪，说不出的动人，Loki只觉喉咙深处有什么要冲出来，嘶哑的命令道：“伸出手，抱紧我。”

Tony稀里糊涂的跟着他的命令，抬起酸软的手臂抱住Loki的后背，Loki的手也由他的脖子滑到他的后背，轻轻托起他，把他从水里拉起来，将他搭在自己身上，轻轻吻着下巴下的肩膀，轻声说：“你再折腾我就淹死你。”

趴在他的肩头，tony只有喘息的分，他翻着白眼抗议，可这根本没用，他深知自己的结局。

——比起反抗，不如享受吧。然后等他折腾够了，再一刀捅了他！

隔着衬衫Loki抚摸着他的后背，然后把他的腿掰开，让他做到自己身上，随即他又往前挺了挺，好让tony的腿能盘住自己的腰。Loki的大腿顶了几下他的屁股，噗嗤噗嗤的水声格外刺耳，而与此同时，高涨的分身也戳到了Loki的小腹。

“哼哼……你这不是很享受吗？都这么硬了，别说你不想念这个。”

Loki的手顺着脊柱下滑，路过圆润的屁股时狠狠地拍了一下，引得tony闷哼出声，随后他的手来到二人的夹缝出，挤进去，握住他的分身慢慢摩擦。

“这不过是生理反应……唔……”

随着快感的来临，tony的腰也开始渐渐忍不住扭动起来，他本该甩开他，本该起身一脚把他揣进水里淹死他，可他现在一点儿力气都没，只能任由那只下流的手对自己上下其手，让自己发出不堪的呻吟。

“哈啊……放手……嗯唔……”

也不回应，Loki啃上他的锁骨，舌头一圈一圈的舔着那块凸起的精致的骨头，仿佛要吸出来一样，唇齿并用，留下一串串鲜红的印记。

分身被人用力握紧，并小幅度的摩擦，tony的理智快被折断，根本没注意到Loki拉着他的手探入只解开的腰带，直到对方烫人的肉棒被他紧紧握住，他才猛地低头，看清现实。Loki也适时地发出低沉而性感的呻吟。

“嗯……用力，tony，让我感受到你。”

他的声音仿佛有毒，在他耳边蚕食着他的心弦，心内泛起酸痒的感觉，手上不自觉的用力，并随着对方撸动自己的节拍摩擦着对方。

不久后，二人低沉而透着欲望的声音便在浴室里蔓延开来。

“tony，吻我。”

满含欲望的声音急切的哀求着，tony在听到那刻便抱住他狠狠地吻了上去，在他的脸上毫无章法的落下粗暴的吻。

Loki发出嘶吼那是亢奋的表现，他从心底感到舒服，抚摸tony的力量也开始加大，他两手来到tony的腰侧，抱着纤细有致的腰，舔着嘴唇，寻找tony的舌头，嘶哑的低吼：“操我，tony！”

Tony同样舔着嘴唇，与Loki的舌头相遇纠缠在一起。他不知该如何是好，不该这样，可他的身体却拼命的想蹭上身下的人，挤着他的小腹，献上自己的分身。Loki的衬衫一件被硬挺的分身戳出裤子的束缚，而他的分身正恬不知耻的刺入扣子的缝隙直接操上他的腹沟。

“嗯啊……唔……”

粗重的喘息从两个人嘴里传出，Loki用力帮tony更贴向自己，配合着他的动作晃动着小腹，tony已经有些神志不清，只顾着上下抽插着自己的分身，操Loki的小腹，Loki的手从他的腰慢慢下滑，来到屁股然后悄然的潜入狭窄的穴口，那里因热水的原因已经非常柔软，Loki试着用手指戳了戳，引起tony一连串的呻吟，腰跟着下沉，欺上手指。Loki明白他可以探入那里。

他用手里简单抽插了几下，便拖着tony的屁股往上，顺势把自己已经坚硬到不行的分身对准入口，一口气刺进去。

“啊！Loki……”

Tony一瞬间被贯穿不禁全身绷紧，停下操Loki的动作，喊叫着，低头吻上Loki，“Loki……Loki……”

他流着泪承受着因没充分扩充而带来的疼痛，哭喊着Loki的名字。

“我在……tony！”

窄穴生涩难入，可Loki已经等不及了，他奋力的想冲进tony的身体，带着热水一起插入，可热水根本起不了润滑的作用，反而更加难以探入。

Loki急躁的挺动，却始终只能进入一半，而tony却已经疼得哭喊起来。

“不要……Loki，拔出来……唔……”

“忍着点，很快就好了…唔嗯！”

也不知是室内太热还是Loki欲火无处发泄，白净的额头还是渗出水来，压着要一点点挺腰，tony骑在他身上，配合着，他甚至主动用两只手扒开自己的屁股扶着Loki的火热分身，一点点的帮他插进去。

“你要是现在射了，我绝对是杀了你！”

他明显感受到分身在触碰到自己手时，开始发涨，撑得他难受，“哼……”Loki笑着吻上因疼痛而扭曲的脸颊，随着tony的动作，一挺身，整个刺入他的身体。

“啊！”

肚子里的大家伙带着热水开始操起来，这感觉很奇怪，总是觉得肚子里咕噜咕噜的响，tony意识到这一点，迅速红着脸爬到Loki胸前，不抬头。

Loki也没在意，只专注着操他，欲望在叫喧，大脑开始不灵活只能重复简单的活塞运动，手掐着tony的腰配合着自己的动作猛烈的抽插着。

原本软下来的欲望也在Loki的进攻中一点点抬头，随着Loki操自己的动作，tony的肉棒被两颗纽扣限制着顶上Loki。

“唔……”

两个完全被本能欲望支配的人，窝在浴缸里不顾一切的将自己操进对方的身体里。

Loki顶入的很深，一进一出夹杂着浴缸里的水噗嗤噗嗤的，灌进tony肚子里，再被自己带出来，这感觉太他妈爽了，Loki几乎要被逼疯，他感觉自己坚持不了多久，但他不想先于tony射，低头看着也因情欲而涨红脸的漂亮男人正咬着嘴唇疯狂的操着自己的小腹，他知道tony也忍不住了。

挂在肩膀上的衬衫在水里晃动着，随着主人几次大力而快速的抽插动作，在水里发出哗啦的声音。

“啊！”

Tony颤抖的扑在Loki身上达到高潮，肚子里的东西也在那一刻射出比带进去的热水温度还要高的东西，胀满了tony的肚子。

他的耳边传来对方满足而疲惫的呻吟，意识开始渐行渐远。

Tony……


End file.
